


Questions

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often duty and hearts sit on opposite sides of the fence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Author: obi-ki

Characters: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Rating: G

Category: POV

Archive: MA, any others please ask

Spoilers: For the Clone Wars TV series Mortis Arc.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's Notes: This was inspired by a challenge on TPM100 and was originally posted there as individual drabbles. The eleven drabbles linked together to be a short story so I am posting it here as one post. The POV shifts in the individual sections from Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan but as they are written in the first person it should be easy to determine. All the dialog between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan is taken verbatim from the Clone Wars, Overlords episode. Feedback is always appreciated, onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com. These have not been betad so all mistakes are mine.

Summary: Often duty and hearts sit on opposite sides of the fence.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He jumps up at the sound of my voice, igniting his lightsaber and standing ready to face the perceived threat. Obi-Wan's stance demonstrates every inch of the Jedi Master he's become. It's hard not to feel pride in the man standing before me, although most of the experiences that have shaped him came in the years after my demise.

Recognition shone in his eyes as he stutters forward a half step. "Master Qui-Gon, How are you here?"

There are so many answers to that question, but I give him the only important one. "I am here because you are here."

*********

I settle onto the floor of the cave, struggling to makes sense of the events that have occurred since we landed on Mortis. The sound of his voice startles me and I jump up in disbelief.

"Obi-Wan, have you done as I asked? Have you trained the boy?"

Qui-Gon stands before me, looking as poised and serene in death as he always did in life--if you ignore the fact that he's surrounded by an eerie blue glow.

My heart's pounding and I have a thousand questions but find I can voice only one. "Master Qui-Gon, how are you here?"

*********

Although it wasn't the answer I'd expected, those seven words sent my heart soaring. It didn't matter that I didn't really know where I was or if any of this was real. I could have hit my head when the ship crashed and be dreaming or this could be some highly detailed Force-vision.

But I would take what I could get. Qui-Gon Jinn was standing here, his voice warm and soothing and I just needed to hear more. So, I resorted to a tactic from my padawan days, and asked him another question.

"I don't understand? What is this place?"

**********

Being one with the Force has it's advantages. Although Obi-Wan has asked a question born of duty, I can feel the surge of joy that flows through him as he asks it. Seeing me and hearing my voice is providing him an oasis of joy in a life that has been filled with sorrow and pain and I will do everything within my power to stay as long as I'm allowed.

I hope he can sense the wave of love I send along with my answer. "Unlike any other. A conduit through which the entire Force of the universe flows."

*********

Leave it to Qui-Gon to give me an answer that just created more questions. Even from within the Force, the man was extremely frustrating.

And still incredibly handsome. Except for the blue glow, he looked exactly as he had in the last years of his life. Blue eyes intense and focused, hair brushing his shoulders with the front locks tied back into a tail, beard trimmed neatly and tunics pressed and perfectly in place.

I wanted to run up and throw myself into his arms. But he had taught me duty before desire so I asked.

"Are we in danger?"

********

It's amazing, really, seeing Obi-Wan as flesh and blood rather than just through his Force-aura. He's still as handsome as ever, but it's the mature good looks of a man in the prime of his life rather than the smooth beauty of youth.

I ache to run my fingers over this face, through the longer strands of hair at his temples and through the coarse hair of the short beard that covers the cleft of his chin.

His arms are open, but not in the welcome I long for. Blade held aloft, here stands Master Kenobi in all his glory.

*********

Taking my lead from his stance, I pull on the mantle of Jedi master that I wore so completely in life and turn away from him. Trying not to see the face I so long to touch reflecting in the crystals encircling us, my soul is at war with both my mind and the will of the Force. Finally, I again set aside the words of my heart and speak in words born of duty.

"This planet is both an amplifier and a magnet. Three are here who seek Skywalker. They, like me, believe him to be the Chosen One."

*********

It's hard to concentrate as I watch him. Even with his back to me, Qui-Gon's mannerisms are so familiar I want to weep. His right hand gestures continually as he speaks, punctuating the importance of his words. He tilts his head a bit to the left as he finishes speaking, as if he wants to turn back to look at me but fears my reaction.

I seek to reassure him. "You were right. The Force within him is stronger than any known Jedi. I've trained him as well as I could but he is still willful and balance eludes him.

*********

It was easy to sense the pain that admission cost him. My Obi-Wan had always taken his responsibilities seriously and I was certain that the promise I had secured on Naboo had weighed heavily on him.

I turned back to face him, again fighting the desire to step forward and draw him into my arms. But duty won out, once more.

"If he is the Chosen One, he will discover it here."

A hauntingly familiar challenge shone in his eyes. "And if not?"

"Then you must realize with his power, this is a very dangerous place for him to be."

*********

I watched as he turned away from me and brought his left hand to chin, stroking his beard in a gesture I was certain he had picked up from me. I could sense the concern for Anakin that my words engendered and I felt another wave of pride at the man Obi-Wan had become.

The Force around me shuddered and I knew my time was short. I gathered the Force and used it to create an anchor point between us. As my form faded, I only hoped next time I would get to speak from my heart rather than duty.

********

I was still considering Qui-Gon's words when the cave darkened. A fleeting touch over our long-dormant bond filled me before fading away with the last of the glow.

I looked around the cave but in my heart I knew what I would find. Qui-Gon had vanished, along with much of the light and warmth he had engendered.

But a tiny point of connection remained, a spark within our bond that filled me with love, concern and support. I wrapped the spark with the Force, protecting the minuscule link until the day when I could again speak with my beloved Master.

*********

The end


End file.
